Sealed toggle lever switches with RFI elimination have been known heretofore. For example, H. W. Hults U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,617, dated May 25, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, shows a sealed toggle lever switch having conductive lubricant such as grease between the metal toggle lever and its pivot pin to insure good electrical connection of the toggle lever to ground through the switch housing. And H. W. Hults copending application Ser. No. 664,309 now abandoned, filed Mar. 5, 1976, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 541,095, filed Jan. 15, 1975, now abandoned, shows a sealed toggle lever switch that uses conductive elastomer for the seal to keep the metal toggle lever of the switch electrically connected to the switch housing that is grounded.
While these prior RFI suppression techniques have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to an alternative RFI elimination structure that has certain manufacturing and functional advantages over prior art devices.